Talk:Capricornus
can also find this bad boy in East Ron S. recoil drive or w/e can do up to 1K dmg single target. resets hate. good low man strat is to go with rdms and any other mages. w/o melee it seems to not use 2HOURS nor did it use Recoil dive once. hate does bounce like crazy but just keeep shadows and SS/phalanx up.Dammian 21:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Easy fight with 3 RDMs. Fight lasted 4 minutes. Started the fight with all buffs up. Stood in a triangle formation since his Recoil Dive is a conal attack. Always had shadows and buffs (Phalanx II, Stoneskin) up during Mighty Strikes. Debuff (Slow II), DOT (Bio II), nukes (Thunder III, Blizzard III, Aero III), and bounced hate (Blind). No drop. --Jam jam 20:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Can be defeated by a party of two consisting of 2x RDM/NIN or 1x RDM/NIN and 1x BLM/NIN ** Can also be soloed by RDM/NIN in east ronf s Recoil Dive Recoil Dive can hit people outside the party or alliance fighting him. I can confirm this as I was camping Wilhelm's earring nm and a group of 3 spawned it next to me, it used Mighty Strikes and started spamming and I got hit with it for 980 dmg on 75 MNK. I had no hate whatsoever, I was just watching. So be careful if you're observing or near a group when they spawn this. Testimonials Solo NIN99/DNC49 Very easy solo once you know how to deal with 2hr Recoil spam. As others have stated for other jobs, once he 2 hr's you will want to run out of range. I saved steps for Violent Flourish, used that once he 2 hrs, to give me time to get some distance. Not sure if that helps or not, but it's a good precaution. Also, keep shadows up at all times. He's very inaccurate so you shouldn't have a hard time keeping shadows up in the first place, but just wanted to throw that out there. Also, I switched to all-out evasion gear while kiting. Just in case I mess up, Recoil Dive can miss. Once you get the hang of it, it's doubtful you'll take much, if any damage, throughout the entire fight. Also, I can confirm an NQ version definitely can pop... 2/3 so far have been NQ. Both in East Ronfaure (S).. curious to see if NQ always pops in East Ronfaure (S) or if it's just coincidence... 3 more pops for trial so we'll see. --FikoReborn 23:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Soloable by: DNC/NIN and very easy fight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOyRX9o4fpM Solo 90BLU/NIN Trivially easy to solo with evasion gear. One or two spells takes ~20% and then running away (no need for movement speed) will make Recoil Dive be too far away. No need for meds/NPCs. Kegsay 16:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90RDM/BLU Fairly easy solo with PDT setup and Taco (I had -27% PDT and 763 Def with Cocoon up). Kite during Mighty Strikes/Recoil Dive spam, lasts 45 seconds then go back to work. Able to get Cure IV's off easily and usually Stoneskin with Slow II up. Soloed a 2nd time without taco, the trick is just to kite during 2hr and keep Slow II and Bio II/III up (and all your buffs, of course) while meleeing. --Onyxium 02:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd by an 85 MNK/NIN. Full evasion gear (Evasion Taipan Fangs +1, Evasion Torque, Boxer's Mantle, etc.). Straight tanked with Counterstance/Dodge/Utsusemi until he hits Mighty Strikes, at which point I kited him until it wore off. When he gets close enough to you, he will stop to ready Recoil Drive, which if you keep moving you can outrun each time. Needed to do this like 4 or 5 times. Used meat kabobs for food. He doesn't have alot of HP or high evasion/defense, so each time I hit him with Asuran Fists it triggered the next Mighty Strikes round (in other words, as soon as you hit your WS get ready to run). Recommend bringing some potions or using a healing NPC to ensure survival in case he gets lucky and gets a few good hits in, but he could barely hit me outside of Recoil Drive. Short fight, maybe 10-15 minutes long. --Dok the monk 03:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Set up: Trio: 80MNK/NIN, 80BLU/NIN, 80RDM/NIN ''' We were so set on the fact that you have to kite this dude when he 2hours but then got lazy so we just decided to sit right on top of him when he uses Mighty strikes with each member positioned to make a triangle around the mob so 2 people wouldn't get hit with his Conal TP move. Simple fact, the BLU PWNT it with Head Butt and Actinic Burst, no if and's or butts. When under Mighty strikes, Hate decay is instant after a TP move and will just basically move in a circle hitting one person after the other, this made recasting ni and ichi a breaze and of course with the BLU basically putting it in a stun lock the whole fight. Took around 2-3 Minutes tops per fight. DO NOT COME HERE WITHOUT SHADOWS YOU WILL GET PWNT, we got cocky after a Yacumama and tried to do it with our Defensive build subs and each Recoil Drive that it got off hit for ~400-750. without the MNK i believe it would still be easily doable but possibly with some kiting to facilitate shadows. Ejiboo 75NIN/37DNC was '''NOT able to solo this on the first attempt. 35% was as best I could do, but am sure a better evasion-geared nin could pull it off. Recoil Dive is not a problem unless it catches you with shadows down, like it did me due to Hojo resist. During 2h, which you can anticipate, simply make sure you have 1-2 shadows to survive, throw on any movement speed you have (Royal Guard's Livery in past areas~) and RUN. You can actually cast shadows, enfeebles, or even nuke it as it pauses in between failed Recoil Dives during 2h, only Ni-variety. Strongly advise against a solo of this nature, due to it literally spamming Mighty Strikes below 20%. Hopefully the above info is still useful strategy.--Aiyana-Bahamut 17:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hard trio with BRD/WHM, NIN/DNC and WHM/SMN. It's extremely easy when it isn't spamming Recoil Dive or Intimidate. The biggest issues are hate reset and kiting during Mighty Strikes. In both cases, reestablishing hate on the NIN without someone dying is pretty difficult. I daresay every job (even mages) /NIN would be better suited for this fight, simply to absorb some Recoil Dives and melee hits until the enmity balance is restored. --Eremes 06:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Duoable by a MNK and RDM, apparently. Challenging Trio, by War/Nin, Brd/Nin and 73 Rdm/Nin. Skilled & experienced players can do this, I do not recommend it for pick up groups. I needed this for Bonesplitter trial, so I had to be on War. Extreme precision when casting/timing shadows is needed. Phalanx II would have helped, but my Rdm friend was only 73, so I was at a bit of a disadvantage. Double March + haste, for shadows. I tried to use Ichi > Ichi as often as I could, to have Ni ready for the Mighty Strikes. I had the Brd use Mazurka on him and the Rdm 2% before every Might Strikes, so that they could kite. I used hermes sandals and tried to eat the first 2 Recoil Drives. After that, we just let it bounce around, staying somewhat spread around, so we all could recast shadows until 2hr was over. Then, back to tanking again. Everything stays smooth for the most part. The non erase-able or over-writable slow can cause some problems, but it's unavoidable. After the last Mighty Strikes, it's kind of shaky, but allowing hate to bounce after re-coils, allowed me to get shadows up while the mages blinked one, then I voked it back, and kept melee'ing away. I saved TP leading up tot he last 20%, so I could try to make it as quick as possible. A TP wing would have been smart. Another note, I didn't use Berserk until the last 20% either. Damage is not the issue, surviving is, and just in case I got caught on a double attack, or mis timed shadows, or clicking off Ni or something, it's smarter and safer to avoid Zerk. I was wearing 18% haste + Loq Earring, normal TP gear, nothing fancy. Good Luck, Bonesplitter here I come! Cambion/Enilanerda Super easy quartet. Did this with a Brd/Whm, Nin/War, Sam and Whm. I imagine that the Sam and Whm had subjobs, but I don't know what they were. The strategy is very simple, all 4 people just stand on different sides of the mob and when you see it use mighty strikes, each person runs in their respective direction. He has faster than normal movement speed, but if you keep running, you will run out of range of recoil drive and it will go after the next person. When it doesn't stop to use recoil drive you know that its two-hour is done and can come back out from hiding behind the trees like some epic scene in a movie where citizens come out from hiding after the dust has cleared from a battle between the good and bad guy. Could be done with less people no problem as long as someone is there to heal. Kiybro. Also duoable by PLD/NIN and RDM/WHM, both level 75. PLD straight tank and ran away on Recoil Dive. His hate resets when he does Recoil Dive, so it goes for PLD, then RDM, then PLD, and so on. Did have some close calls and died a couple of times when we started, but once you get the hang of it, it is easy enough. --Lisamarie 02:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Was killed by 80PLD/NIN, 80RDM/NIN, & 80BRD/NIN Easily soloable by a 75+ NIN/DNC in evasion equipment. Just be sure to run away during Mighty Strikes. Extremely easy duo with THF/NIN 85 and DNC/NIN 85. --Soily 19:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloable by 90NIN with virtually any sj. Using a rather strong eva set can tank him indefinitely, simply kite during 2 hour. --Kaotic07 16:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Duo BST & NIN. Easy duo (except for the occasional death), just outrun 2hr but keep pet on it. --Rumo 11:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) HQ and NQ Versions After killing 3 Capricornus in East Ronfaure following all the same behavior listed on the main page, we got one in Jugner Forest that did not use Mighty Strikes even once. Its TP moves followed standard pugil behavior (e.g. intimidate did not reset hate) and it did not appear to have access to Recoil Dive at all. Hilariously easy fight for PLD/NIN, NIN/DNC, SCH/RDM, and BLU/THF. It would appear this version is the "NQ" version people have noticed among many VNMs. The HQ version is MUCH more difficult. --Eremes 19:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I encountered something similar, however, it didn't use any TP moves at all either. Also, it's accuracy was awful. I fought it on 99NIN/49DNC and only had to restore my shadows once. I do have a decent amount of evasion on my gear and used Yonin and Kurayami, but even so, I haven't seen a T2 VNM with such bad accuracy. - Alamah, Bahamut Server. Holding WS prevents TP moves Pulled from the main page: :*Confirmed and wittnessed, if you do not use a ws on this nm it will not use its 2hr or any other tp moves. confirmed 6 kills in a row I wanted to believe.. I hit him patiently, holding my WS, and at 79% he used Mighty Strikes and Recoil Dive'd my face. If the above actually happened, there's more to it. --Winklaa 17:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Update: I completed my 6th run; tried not WS'ing before Mighty Strikes the first 5 times, 3 of which he still used it, twice he did not. On the final pop, I used WS at 81%, taking him down to ~72%, and he did not use Mighty Strikes. Based on my experience (though likely just chance) the only thing I noticed was that if I was to do damage in a single round that took him from 80+ to 78- (jumping 79), he didn't seem to use Mighty Strikes... and if he didn't use it at 79%, he wouldn't the rest of the fight. Maybe? --Winklaa 20:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC)